Wishful Thinking
by teinousha
Summary: Hehe... Sendoh makes a wish, and Koshino becomes the resident hentai of Ryonan High. Supposed to be only a short drabble, now cut in parts. KoshSen, KoshIke, KoshKo, KoshMit, KoshRyo, KoshYo, etc. (hehe) a SenKosh fic with a twist.


Wishful Thinking

+ Teinousha +

** PROLOGUE**

Sendoh strolled leisurely along the quiet streets of Kanagawa, whistling as he made his way towards Ryonan High School. It was a fine Saturday morning, and Ryonan High was supposed to have a practice game with Shohoku that day… That is, the match should have started about five minutes ago--- but as the day was indolently fine, the ace couldn't help but relax in to the cool, tempting mood of the summer.  

Not quite worrying about the chastisement his coach may have already prepared for him, Sendoh languidly took his time, as he viewed the beautiful bright sky, his ears listening at the distinct chirping of birds perched at the trees whose leaves are deftly blowing with the wind. For the summer season, the wind sure was blowing hard that day…

Sendoh smiled to himself and stretched out his arms, enjoying the caressing wind. It was still a little early, he decided, for him to show up for the match. He was quite enjoying the leisure walk, and he was more than tempted to play hooky from the game, were it not for the thought that Taoka-sensei would be furious with him, plus his team mates who depend on him too much, would be very well disappointed. 

He sighed. Sometimes, he tired of all those constant dependencies.  He felt like he's wasting his life doing what everyone looks up for him to do, and frankly, he was getting tired of being the bloody Mr. perfect guy that everyone thinks he was--- that is… everyone, but his bestfriend Hiro-kun, who had the deep impression of him being the stupidest slacker in the world, but managing to be the most lovable character of the guy one would ever want for a friend, at the same time.

It was that uniqueness in Koshino's perspective and character indifference, which made the latter quite close to the ace's heart. Koshino was different from the rest. While the rest looks *at* him, and everything he does, Koshino wouldn't care a whit, if he suddenly strip down to nothing and walk all over town butt-naked. Koshino was the type who would be looking at everywhere else instead, and threatening to kill whoever would look at him, either with lust-filled eyes, or deep scorn and ridicule. And while everyone else lets him get away with every stupid thing he does without as much as an hour speech regarding his stupidity, he could always count on Koshino to be prepared with a day's worth of complaints donning on and on for the rest of your life, and the welcoming chiding of "BAKA!" with your every little bout of insanity.

Yup! Koshino was one of a kind. And given that the latter had meant a lot to him, Sendoh wasn't going to replace him for anything in the world.

He loved his bestfriend that much, he guess—which promptly was the reason why of all the people in the world waiting hands and foot on him, he had decidedly dedicated his life only for his best friend.  That's why, among all those people pinning for him, he chose his bestfriend… 

His bestfriend, and his lover… Nothing could be better… 

Sendoh couldn't think of anything else he could ask for…

(Author's Note: *shee-yeah right* that would totally destroy the story, wouldn't it?)

~*_*~

Anyway, as Sendoh was strolling along, he suddenly caught sight of an unfamiliar- looking well, situated right in the middle of the park he was passing in on his way to school. Now, Sendoh had passed by that park for hundreds of time, and had practically lived on the park's neighboring seaside dock, and never in his life had seen that strange well before. 

Curious, he took a detour towards the old, brick structure, and peered in, blinking at the darkness within the hollow, deep well. Vaguely, he wondered if there was any water in there, and made to rack his brain on how such structure came to stand on the place, when he was certain it wasn't there before… 

That was for sure, coz, he would have surely seen it the other day, what with the fact that Koshino had, in a provoked kind of way, beaten him to a pulp somewhere in *that* particular area, for doing a little innuendo in public.

Unconsciously, Sendoh suddenly gave a toothy grin at the thought. He could still feel the sudden ache of his arms and backside, from all of Koshino's painfully hard punches, but the pain was well worth it, seeing as Koshino's flushed face was a nice sight and memory to cherish for the rest of his life.

Yesterday was just like any other day, and as was his habit, he had come to the seaside dock, somewhere near that park, and was lazily dozing off, waiting patiently, as per expectance, for Koshino to suddenly stomp off and demand that *he* was slacking off again from practice, and that the man would not stand it.

Koshino would then half-drag him over towards their school, fuming along the way, and complaining that he was the stupidest idiot in the world, and dramatically demanding from the fates why he was stuck being with him… 

And all throughout his tirade, Koshino would barely give Sendoh a glance, whereas the ace, on the other hand, wouldn't look at anything else but him. He had always found a fuming mad Koshino, too cute for his own good. And that is saying much, because Koshino looks cute at any other time of day. Being flushed and angry only added to the man's charms, and mischievously, the Ryonan ace makes it a point to include "making Hiro-kun angry", a part of his daily routine.

Anyway, a shortcut towards Ryonan High passes through the park. Koshino didn't bother having second thoughts, as he deftly pushed himself through the park, with Sendoh in tow, completely unaware of the inevitable public function of most parks.

That day, the park was a lover's lane. Everywhere Sendoh looked, some couples were making off, and his mischievous side wouldn't have him to let such golden opportunity to tease his bestfriend and lover, go to waste. 

Deftly, he slung his arm over the indifferent boy in front of him, and pulled him over as close as he could, towards him. Koshino made a sound of protest, but complied anyway… Pushing his luck, Sendoh went as far as actually having had his hand inside his lover's shirt, before Koshino found his cue to start beating him up. But, he was blushing real hard then. Sendoh couldn't care less about the beating the hell out of him part…Koshino looked too cute when he's blushing, and angry!

Koshino's little outburst actually managed to stop not only Sendoh's little hentai-tendencies, but also the rest of the park's occupant's loving sessions… With Koshino's fuming outbreak ruining the romantic ambience of the park, most of the park's loving occupants had fled off, in fear for their lives--- *though admittedly, Sendoh **WAS** the one Koshino was beating the hell of crap out. *

But all throughout that unfortunate *scary* flare-up, never had Sendoh seen the stupid well… Is it possible to create the well in only one day? Sendoh had heard of the destruction of Rome in less than a day, but building some concrete structure in that same span of time was ridiculous and plain impossible…. Something was amiss here…

"Ohayo, mister… would you like to wish on something?"

The sudden unexpected voice behind him suddenly snapped Sendoh off his reverie.  Looking behind his shoulder, Sendoh wrinkled his brows together upon seeing no one was behind him. Deftly, he looked around for the source of the voice, but found no one upon eye-and- earshot.

"What the-" 

"Down here, you prat!"

A sudden tug on his sleeve. Sendoh bent his neck, and sure enough there was someone there. You can't really blame him for not looking down before though- when you're 1.90m and surrounded by giants of your height, most of the time, you tend to forget to look down. Upon looking down though, that's when Sendoh suddenly noticed the short woman clad in a green cloak, covered from head to toe, managing to hide her face from view. Sendoh strained his neck in looking down at the short, cloaked figure, as the woman had the hard time straining her neck to look up.

"Can I help you?"  He asked ever politely, his trademark smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah. For one, could you sit down? I'm having a stiff neck just by looking at you!" 

Sendoh blinked at the strange request, but complied. Looking around, he contented himself with sitting upon the ledge of the well right behind him. Having made himself comfortable, he looked *down* again, and regarded the woman.  "Is this okay?"

The woman pouted in the shadows of her cloak… Man, it's either Sendoh's too tall, or she was annoyingly too short~ even while sitting down, Sendoh's still taller than her. "Yeah…" she grumbled.

"What do you want of me?"

 "I'm here to make all your wishes come true…"

Sendoh cocked his eyebrow at that. "Reeeeeeeeeeally?"

A snort. "Nah. I'm just here to tell you that the well you're sitting on is an authentic wishing well, and that you can make any of your wishes come true, with just a flick of a coin."

Sendoh blinked at that. Suddenly realizing what the woman must have wanted from him, Sendoh had to hand it to her--- she was being original, if not loony… True, he's heard of far worse things, but WISHING WELLS??? Ha! Talk about ingenuity. " Gomen, demo" He raised an eyebrow, amused. "I hate to break it to you, but I already have a boyfriend,"

"Wha-?"

"---And I kinda date people with a little more height, if possible." True enough, Koshino may be 'short' by his standards, but at least he was taller by several inches than the woman.

"Nani? Are you calling me 'short'?"

Sendoh cringed a bit at that, and nodded.

"Baka!" The woman exclaimed, pushing Sendoh off, managing to catch him off-guard that he nearly fell inside the well, had he not gripped on the ledge in time. 

He blinked, swallowing hard at the close call. "Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for being such a moron! What the hell are you talking about, anyway?"

Sendoh frowned at that, annoyed that someone could be so defensively crappy. "You don't have to push me off just because I won't go out on a date with you. Besides, I've already old you; I already have a boyfriend~ "

The woman wrinkled her forehead behind the cape covering her face from view… "Which is exactly why I'm asking you, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"The date. You. Me. No thanks."

"What date?!" A vein was throbbing in her forehead, but Sendoh wasn't able to see this, due to the obstructive cape.

Unheeding of the danger in the ice he's treading, Sendoh replied nonchalantly. "You know, the wishing well thingy, and the 'I'm gonna make all your wishes come true' part.  I've heard of a lot more crappy things, and they're more realistic, too, but if I didn't go on a date with the rest of them, you could hardly expect me to go out with you now, would you?"

The vein throbbing in the woman's forehead was already larger than her head then. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to calm down, and resist the urge to kill Sendoh ahead of schedule--- (*oops… hehe. I think I've just given out the story here)

"Baka! I so do not want to go on a stupid date with you, and will you bloody just shut up?"  Her enraged huff slightly caused for her cape to slide down her head, and Sendoh was suddenly treated to familiar rim of silver glasses, and midnight dark hair, before the woman hurriedly pushed the cape back up.

But, that was enough for Sendoh to form a name in his head. He blinked, unbelieving. "Do I know you?"

"Wha-? No…  Don't be silly. I haven't met you all my life…" *sweat drop* the woman was shuffling his feet nervously, that Sendoh had the sinking feeling that he knew exactly who she was…

"T-chan?"

"W-who?" The woman did an obvious step back. It totally confirmed all of Sendoh's suspicions. 

" T-chan!" He made a lunge for the short girl,hugging her happily. Here was one of the people he loves, because she (~1~) happens to be a SenKosh lover. (Hehe… sorry couldn't help myself. Self-insert mode!) Anyway, his glomping only managed to knock the air of the poor, unfortunate girl. The girl struggled to get loose, managing to do so, by literally kicking Sendoh off of her. 

Sendoh was caught off-guard, and he stumbled backward, falling on his behind, with a loud, "Thud!"

"T-chan?" he asked, wincing from the impact. He looked up at the cringing girl, taking in, as much needed air as she can, in one gulp. 

"Would you keep distance already..? I'm trying to do something here!" She looked down on the man wincing on the cool, hard pavement of the park, and found it nicely satisfying to be looking down, for once, on the tall man. "And, don't bother moving. I kinda like you from your position over there."

Sendoh cocked an eyebrow at that, but complied. A pout still graced his handsome face. "So, what do you want with me again?"

T-chan glared at the man. It didn't work, though… Her glare was hidden behind her cloak. With an impatient huff, she pulled down the veil, and tried to glare down again, managing to acquire the reaction she was quite looking for. 

Sendoh gulped nervously at the weird look directed at him. "W-what?"

"Didn't I just say that I'm going to make all your wishes come true?"

"Right. And I said, I'm not about to date anyone coz I have a boyfriend right now…" He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Wait. Aren't you pinning for MY Hiro-kun?! If you have any idea of stealing Hiro-kun from me, forget it! Hiro-kun's mine!"

T-chan could smack herself dead, and still not understand what was going on the ace's head. Just what the hell is he thinking anyway? "What the hell are you talking about? I said I'm granting your deepest wish, not asking you for a date! What's Hiro-kun got to do with anything, anyway?"

Sendoh blinked. "What? You mean, you are seriously going to grant my wishes?"

T-chan's forehead wrinkled slightly. "That's what I said." 

"Sugoi! Then I want lots of naked girls, and a few guys too, if you don't mind, and I meant birthday suit-naked… and, I also want a brand new car, coz the Porsche I got last week has already reeked off the new-car smell… I also want-"

Whack! Out of nowhere, T-chan produced a familiar scary-looking overgrown fan, and proceeded to hit it over Sendoh's head, unceremoniously. 

"Baka!"  *Blink* "What the..?" T-chan withdrew the over large fan she's 'borrowed' from Ayako, and noted with horror, that the part with which she'd use to whack Sendoh's spiky hair with, was destroyed. Sendoh's head, of course, was untouched. "Waaaaa! You destroyed Ayako's fan!" 

Sendoh blinked. "Me?! I wasn't the one who whacked that in my head. What do I have to do with anything?"

"It's your head that's spiked it."

"Well, you whacked it in!"

"Waaaaa! Ayako will kill me!" (T-chan chibi mode, with a pool of tears falling in her eyes) 

"There… there…" Sendoh consoled, comfortingly. "It's not your fault Ayako-chan's fan was totally durable..."

 T-chan narrowed her eyes at that. "Not durable?! This fan has been whacked on the hardest head in the world--- both literally and figuratively speaking, of course. (e.g. Sakuragi's head is both hard and hardheaded, hehe) How come it suddenly breaks off on your head? Isn't that just a ton of gel holding your hair up?!"

Sendoh grinned sheepishly… "Well, Hana-kun *did* say it was stiff as wires…"

"Whatever~" T-chan had calmed down by then. Throwing the fan unceremoniously away, she regarded the Ryonan ace before him. "Look, I'm getting tired of this. I have a lot of things to do. Make your stupid wish, and go already, okay?"

"I already told you what I want… You have yet to make it come true…"

*Blink* "Which part of your speech, exactly was your wish?"

"All of them."

"Baka! I'm not a genie-three-wishes-giver… I can only grant you one wish. What do you really want the most in the whole, wide SD World?"  

"Eh? Only one?" Sendoh pouted, but stopped to consider what wish he should ask. He gave a wide smile, as he answered,  "Frankly, a raid to the nearest S&M sex store would be nice…" but he suddenly paused, turning serious. "Honestly though, I don't think you should waste that wish on me. In the first place, I don't have to wish for anything, because I already have the thing I want most in the world--- I already have Hiro-kun. I can't ask for anything more!"  

(*Aww*) "That's so sweet…" T-chan gushed. She smirked. "Yeah, right. What *do* you really want?"

"What? I told you… I wouldn't want anything else, what with Hiro-kun by my side."

"Hiro-kun isn't even *by* your side, right now…" the short, bespectacled girl insisted. "Come on… stop being a bloody loving-saint, and tell me what you need. There must be something you *really* want, come on… spill!"

Sendoh blinked, but didn't budge with his answer.  

T-chan sighed, exasperatedly. "Oh come on! There must be something that you want! You're not making me any fic here!"

Sendoh pouted, and remained unyielding. "I told you-"

"Yah, I know… Hiro-kun's more than enough for you, balblabla… Shees. I'm trying to be a devil's advocate here, and you're not helping!" She frowned, thinking things over. Then, suddenly, she lightened up! "I know! Don't you have anything to say against Hiro-kun always constantly trying to beat you up?"

"Yeah well, " Sendoh grinned sheepishly at that, a lovely smile plastering his face. "It's kinda provoked. Hiro-kun looks too good when he's blushing and furiously mad, so I couldn't help but goad him for it." He had a dreamy expression, a drool line in one corner of his mouth, as he played in his mind the image of a blushing furious Koshino.

"Yeah well, you have a point… *hehe*" T-chan agreed, drooling, herself. Wiping the disgusting saliva off her face, she then turned serious, and leered secretively towards Sendoh. "Here's a thought. Why don't you wish for Koshino's insatiable temper to disappear? You know… it will make you a whole lot less often injured, in one way or another~"

"Nah. Hiro-kun's temper's one of his charms."

"Okay, how about… his adamancy on PDA?" T-chan smirked, let's see you turn that down. For one thing, Sendoh's *hentai-nature* would surely not miss that chance. 

"What? I'll wish for Hiro-kun to be not too prude? For him to actually allow all my advances?" 

T-chan blinked at that. "No… I was thinking along the lines of you wishing for Hiro-kun to not hit you too much for showing public display of affection," She paused considering… "But, I like your idea better! Wish it!"  

"Well…" Sendoh's overly-hentai mind thought about the endless possibilities of his wish, and decided that it was good, plus advantageous on his part… He conveniently forgot to include rational sense, and let his oversexed libido took charge of the decision-making. He grinned mischievously. "I'll do it. How do I make it come true?"

T-chan clapped her hands excitedly… "Now we're talking! Just wish for something, throw a coin inside the well, and Viola! Your wish is my command…"

Sendoh smiled his trademark smile at that, and hurriedly searched through his pockets for a coin. Closing his eyes, he contemplated on his wish… "I wish, " He paused, frowning… His mind suddenly made a last-minute additional entry, and he grinned stupidly. "I wish Hiro-kun wouldn't be such a prude, and not only would he allow all my advances, he wouldn't be too adamant about showing his own affection in return and in PUBLIC, and… I wish he would lighten up his mood a bit, and be more reasonable, and I wish he'd smile more often, coz as much as he's cute when he's angry, he's a whole lot cuter when he smiles, and-"

"Hold it-" T-chan suddenly interrupted Sendoh's wishful thinking. Frowning, the Ryonan ace looked back at the intruding girl.

"What?"

"I told you I'm giving you only *one* wish. What's with the speech?"

Sendoh looked hurt. "That speech happens to be MY wish." He frowned, his sad puppy-dog-eyes trying to work its magic for him. "And, you don't really mean only one wish, don't you? I mean, how can I include all of what I want, with only one wish?"

The girl was not put off with the puppy-dog-eyes. If ever, she was more immune to Sendoh's charms, than Koshino was with the spike head. "Gee, Sherlock!" T-chan scoffed, sarcastically. "I only give one wish, and I mean ONE wish… Choose what you really want and wish for it! I haven't got all day."

"Oh come on… Please…? Grant me all my wishes, onegai?"

"No." When Sendoh frowned at that, T-chan sighed. "Fine, let's see what we can come to terms here… You want Hiro-kun to be reasonable, to smile often, and to be more open on the idea of PDA… Baka! Why don't you just wish for Hiro-kun to be just like you? After all, you possess all of the above characteristics!"

"That's a great idea!" Sendoh exclaimed, turning his back on the unbelieving girl, to wish upon the well. "I wish Hiro-kun to be just like *me*!"  And without prior second thoughts, he tossed a coin inside the well, and waited for something to happen. 

The coin disappeared into the darkness, and Sendoh turned eagerly at the girl looking at him weirdly. "Is that it?"

"Baka! I was just kidding! You wished for Hiro-kun to be a hentai like you?!"

Sendoh grinned. "Not really… Just, a bit more hormonally- charged. So, is that it?' 

T-chan sighed, "Yeah.."

"Cool! I'm going then!" And with a small wave, Sendoh skipped off merrily, his mischievous mind, excited over the thought of the positive change in his boyfriend. 

T-chan was left looking at the happily retreating figure, massaging a suddenly throbbing headache. Trust Sendoh to make a stupid wish… 

She shrugged… Oh well. Anyway, she wondered just how much hentai Sendoh had wished Koshino to be. Suddenly having a most wonderful idea, she rubbed her hands gleefully, cackling a well-practiced evil laugh, to no one in particular!

(I hate myself!)

~*_*~

Part One: KoshSen 

Sunlight spilled through the whole Ryonan High gym as the door to the gymnasium was slid open, silhouetting the tall frame of the new comer. The occupants of the large room squinted in the bright light that suddenly filled the room, as they tried to make out who had just arrived. Moments later, the bright light subsided, just as the door was slid closed again.

Sendoh's form greeted the slightly adjusted eyes.

They all blinked at the panting and sweating man, as the man flashed his trademark grin. "Mornin'"

As if on cue, everyone gave their own chorus of 'good morning's, while Uozumi chose to grumble at his lateness. Some, like Koshino, didn't say anything, but he was obviously pissed, as well as relieved, to see their ace arrive.

"Sorry." Sendoh called out, breathing heavily, and scanning the room for a familiar face. He spotted Koshino by the benches of the gym, and was about to go near the man, were it not for Coach Taoka, blocking his way, and demanding furiously, "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN, SENDOH! What the hell do you think are you doing?!"

Sendoh sweat dropped at that, and wore his most convincing face. "Sorry coach… Kinda overslept." That was not half-a-lie. Sendoh *did* kinda overslept. For one thing, Koshino didn't stomp over towards him at the dock a while ago, as he usually did, and that was why Sendoh had to go down to school on his own. Of course, not being nagged to hurry up, Sendoh took his time, and had strolled over, until the incident with the well… 

Coach Taoka was abort to retort on something, but the look in Sendoh's puppy-dog-sincere-eyes, made him suddenly forget his anger. He sighed, and gave up chastising the man. He's here now, isn't he?

"It took you long enough, Sendoh~" Uozumi remarked dryly, just as Hickoichi handed the ace his jersey.  

"No worries, Uozumi-sempai… like our first practice match with Shohoku, I ran all the way in here. Has the match started yet? What the…?" Sendoh scanned the room for a red shirt, and was surprised to find none. "Where's Shohoku?"

Uozumi huffed. "Akagi called a while ago. It seems the little punk, Sakuragi caused for the whole team to be kicked off their train… They took the next ride for Ryonan, and should be here in a few minutes--- Are?"

Uozumi blinked, looking past Sendoh's shoulder, his eyebrows scrunched in deep curiosity. Sendoh looked at the weird expression in their captain's face, and proceeded to follow his line of sight. What greeted him was Koshino walking towards him, a weird expression in his face. The guard stopped right in front of him and blinked. He was looking up at him, the same weird expression lacing the oh-so cute face. 

Sendoh blinked back. He opened his mouth to inquire what was the matter, when suddenly, Koshino grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and roughly pulled him down for a looooooooooooong, searing, wet kiss…

To say that Sendoh was surprised is one thing; to say he didn't like it, would be a big lie… Actually, Sendoh could barely keep himself from grinning toothily in the kiss, as he wrapped himself around his lover, and melt into the kiss…

His wish actually worked! Cool!

As for the others? They were looking at the cute couple making off, with big, bulging eyes that was threatening to fall right off their sockets, and mouth gaping wide open, catching flies… Some were blushing, and the others were actually looking green…

It wasn't entirely from the fact that their ace and guard was kissing oh-so-intensely… It was more from the fact that it was Koshino who started the kiss…

To say they were shocked is an understatement. They were traumatized to a state of 'repent-the-world-is-nigh'…

Just what the hell was happening???

TBC

Hehe… KoshSen, Kawaii! This is the first time I've tried in this pairing. Koshino looks Kawaii doing the first move! hehe… Actually, it isn't only a KoshSen here… I can't wait to write the rest.

Oh yeah. Sorry, for cutting this off. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I kinda made this suuuuuper long, as was with the rest of my other fics. *Sigh* Gomen. Please review.

For Karin-chan, Arigato!         

+ T-chan +

   ======


End file.
